warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tadpole
Tadpole is a black tom with amber eyes.Shown in the image on the cover of Return to the Clans History In the Tigerstar and Sasha Series ''Return to the Clans :Tadpole is the strongest and oldest of Tigerstar and Sasha's litter. His littermates are Hawkfrost and Mothwing. Both of his siblings seem to look up to him as their leader. :When Moth worries about foxes, he comforts her by promising to protect her. :Tadpole encourages Hawk when he slips and fall off the logs they were climbing. :When Tadpole sees how sad Sasha seems when she talks about her kittypet life, he devises a plan for he, Hawk, and Moth to go to the Twolegplace and find Ken, Sasha's former owner. He leads the way out of the forest and into the Twolegplace, refusing the help of one of Sasha's former friends, Shnuky, when she offers it to them. :They take the wrong path, running into some former BloodClan cats who threaten to turn him and his siblings into collars. They run for their lives, dodging dogs and other things, and then take shelter inside the basement of an old, abandoned Twoleg nest, only to become trapped inside. It starts to rain and the kits huddle together in a corner. Suddenly, the pipes burst, and water begins to fill the basement. :When Hawk spots Sasha through the window, Tadpole hurries to help Moth and Hawk out of the flooding basement, but he slips back into the water. Hawk and Moth get outside and beg Sasha to help him. Sasha goes to the window, yelling for him to grab her paw. Tadpole sees her, but is unable to reach and he drowns. Hawk and Moth are horrified at his death, and Sasha is numb with grief. :Later, Sasha tells Russetfur, a ShadowClan warrior, that one of her kits had died, referring to Tadpole. :When Sasha speaks to Tigerstar in a dream, she asks him if Tadpole was with him. Tigerstar tells her that he did not. This suggests that Tadpole walked in different skies, possibly StarClan, safe from his evil father. Trivia *He has SkyClan blood, because his father is a descendant of Gorseclaw.Heavily implied in ''Firestar's Quest, page 497 *He is also mistakenly shown with a white spot on his shoulder in the preview cover picture of Return to the Clans. *He has ThunderClan blood because his father was born in ThunderClan. *He has kittypet blood because his mother was kittypet. *It was revealed on Vicky's Facebook page that Tadpole did not go to StarClan.Revealed at Warriors Wish Family Members Father: :Tigerstar:Revealed in Moonrise, page 258 Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member Mother: :Sasha:Revealed in Dawn, page 229 Brother: :Hawkfrost:Revealed in Moonrise, page 258 Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member Sister: :Mothwing:Revealed in Moonrise, page 258 Half-Sister: :Tawnypelt:Revealed in Rising Storm, pages 19-20 Half-Brother: :Brambleclaw:Revealed in Rising Storm, pages 19-20 Grandfather: :Pinestar:Revealed in Code of the Clans, page 150 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Grandmother: :Leopardfoot:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Grandfather: :Adderfang:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Grandmothers: :Swiftbreeze:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Sweetbriar:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 47 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Distant Grandfathers: :Cloudstar:Strongly Suggested in Firestar's Quest, pages 496-497 Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor :Gorseclaw:Strongly Suggested in Firestar's Quest, pages 496-497 Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor Distant Grandmother: :Birdflight:Strongly Suggested in Firestar's Quest, pages 496-497 Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor Aunts: :Nightkit:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Mistkit:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Uncles: :Patchpelt:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Redtail:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Aunts: :Spottedleaf:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Willowpelt:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Distant Great-Aunt: :Spottedpelt:Strongly Suggested in Firestar's Quest, pages 496-497 Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor Half-Niece: :Dawnpelt:Revealed in Dark River, pages 20-21 Half-Nephews: :Tigerheart:Revealed in Dark River, pages 20-21 :Flametail:Revealed in Dark River, pages 20-21 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Cousins: :Sandstorm:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page :Darkstripe:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook page Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Sootfur:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Rainwhisker:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Sorreltail:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100 :Graystripe:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page :Squirrelflight:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 :Leafpool:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 :Molepaw:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Cinderheart:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 :Honeyfern:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Poppyfrost:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 :Stormfur:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 39 :Feathertail:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 39 Deceased, Verified StarClan and Tribe of Endless Hunting member :Briarlight:Revealed in Eclipse, page 159 :Blossomfall:Revealed in Eclipse, page 159 :Bumblestripe:Revealed in Eclipse, page 159 :Lionblaze:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 :Jayfeather:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 :Hollyleaf:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 :Molekit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 :Cherrykit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 Tree References and Citations Category:Return to the Clans characters Category:Rogue Category:Kit Category:Clanless Cats Category:Deceased Characters Category:Minor Character Category:Loner